


Bad Idea

by Birthday Cake Hat Girl (Seito)



Category: Menewsha
Genre: Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Birthday%20Cake%20Hat%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not one of Lance's better ideas.... Was it his fault that Abel stood under the mistletoe?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Idea

“You just kissed me.”

Lance began to sweat a little. He was dead, in fact he was deader than dead. Shit! What the hell was he thinking? Okay so maybe lifting some of Mr. Mayor’s mulled wine was not the best idea in his book. But it was only one cup! There was no way he got tipsy after one cup. No, he clearly must have gotten tipsy otherwise if he had valued his life at all, he wouldn’t have done what he just did.

“You. Just. Kissed. Me.”

Oh great, emphasize on every single word. Yup. He shouldn’t have done it at all.

Lance took a step back. “Now, Abel. Let’s not do anything rash,” he said nervously.

Abel grabbed Lance by the collar of his shirt. “Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” the elf hissed. Words could not begin to explain the anger Abel felt.

“But it was mistletoe!” Lance defended himself. A death glare from Abel silenced him. “Mistletoe or not, you shouldn’t have done it!” Abel snapped back. “Do you realize what you just unleashed?!”

Lance opened his mouth to answer but Abel continued on ranting. “Of course not! You idiot! I have enough troubles as is when it comes to Nalin.” The elf gestured to the flower shopkeeper across the room, completely obviously and blushing redder than an apple as Channah teased him mercilessly.

“Nalin?” Lance squeaked. What kind of trouble could Abel possibly have with Nalin of all people? Nalin was like the nicest person on the planet. The only person who could possibly be nicer was Cecilia and only because she didn’t know people could be so cruel and heartless.

“There are enough people on this island who think I’m dating him. I don’t need you adding fuel to the fire!” Abel exploded.

Oooo. So that’s what this was about. Fangirls. Now that Lance thought about it, there were quite a few of people who were convinced that Abel and Nalin were dating. Suddenly what Abel was trying to tell him clicked together. Oh no! What if people started thinking that he was dating Abel? … Nah! It was just a little harmless kiss under the mistletoe. No one saw that! No one would believe it if they did?

Before Lance could say anything though, there was a crash and something fell out of the closet. They both looked to see a girl with a birthday cake hat on the ground with a camera recorder on her hands. She quickly stood up, squealed slightly, before taking off and yelling, “Omigosh guys! You’ll never guess who Abel just kissed! I HAVE PICTURES!!”

Lance swallowed hard as he watched the girl disappear like a ninja. Oh boy, he just had to jinx it didn’t he? He turned back to Abel whose hands seem to be burning a bright blue flame. Lance held up his hands up in defense and squeaked.

This was gonna hurt.

KA-BOOM!

Yes. Definitely not one his better ideas.


End file.
